


So Who's Jeffrey?

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cooking Show, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Contests, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Ice Cream, Insecurity, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally 'cause they're eating ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick's seen a lotta things. Oliver Queen watching Food Network with a tub of ice cream is far from the weirdest.Or, Oliver, a man seen as a hypermasculine icon, is insecure about watching a cooking show. Mick and Felicity are there.





	So Who's Jeffrey?

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching Barefoot Contessa ok

Mick's seen many things. Leonard Snart learning  _We're All in This Together_ for his sister; Sara Lance having a twerking contest with Jax Jackson; Martin Stein smoking a shit ton of weed. He's even seen Rip Hunter ride a space buffalo while Ray Palmer crab-walked under lasers after him 'cause the Atom suit was missing (again).

Basically, he's not sure why Oliver's somersaulting for the remote when Mick catches him watching Food Network.

Granted, he realizes that Oliver was most likely raised like Mick was―well, maybe not with Dad's belt and freezers in the basement, but with the "man up" idea. And that idea doesn't like grown-ass men watching _Barefoot Contessa_ while shoveling mint chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

Mick takes off his jacket and heads to the freezer. He takes out a tub of rocky road. While grabbing a big spoon from a nearby drawer, he says, "You look ridiculous."

Oliver stiffens. He whips out the remote and puts on wrestling. "I was just―"

"'Cause you're bunched up like a freak show," Mick says, taking the other side of the couch, "What're you doin'? Put that back on."

Slowly, Oliver looks at him over his shoulder. His expression's guarded. It's weirdly hot that he can make a yellow Star Trek boxers-green robe combo threatening.

Mick raises his eyebrow. "I saw meatballs, Robin Hood. You make me miss Ina Garten's meatballs, I'll set your bow on fire."

Oliver tries covering his amazement with a teasing, "You'd never get past the door." Doesn't work, but Mick'll pretend it does.

Green mint rejoins rocky road, and the Contessa starts rolling meatballs.

"Oh, I know this one," Mick says, "C'n never keep track 'a the story things, though."

Oliver quietly clears his throat. "Jeffrey's birthday."

"Right, right.  _Damn_ , look at those. We should make somethin' like 'em."

There's a little smile starting to grow on Oliver's face. "Yeah."

At the commercial break, Mick turns to him and says, "We're both thinkin' Glasses is Jeffrey, right?"

"She―" Oliver tilts his head. "She can't exactly cook like Jeffrey."

"Nah, but that's why she's got us."

Oliver smirks. "We're the Contessas?"

Mick grins. "Fuck yeah. Best cooks on the team, and don't you forget it."

"I won't," Oliver replies softly.

The door opens. Oliver stiffens again, but stays pressed to Mick. He relaxes when Felicity's upbeat heels click-clack inside.

"Hey, guys!" she calls, "Aw, you're having cuddles without me? With  _ice cream_?"

"He started without me," Mick says, "Had to catch up."

Felicity gasps. "Oliver. How could you?"

Oliver looks like he just got a whiff of the good stuff. "Couldn't wait."

Felicity marches resolutely to the freezer. "Well! I can't let this go unchallenged!" She yanks out her cookie dough ice cream and her own big spoon. "Since you started without us, it's me and Mick verse you!"

Mick cackles over Oliver's " _What_?" 'cause they all know Mick's a heavy-hitter with eating contests. As always, Felicity makes good use of her resources.

"Oo, is this that woman with the awesome garden?" Felicity says, plopping on their laps.

Mick grunts around his spoon. Oliver adds, "It's the episode where she's cooking Italian for her husband's birthday."

"Does that mean I'm the husband?" Felicity asks.

Mick laughs.

Oliver nods. "That is  _exactly_ what Mick said."

"Great minds think alike," Felicity says, clinking spoons with Mick. "Hey, we've got a DVR collection, right? Let's have a marathon!"

Oliver kisses her, then Mick, slow and deep. Mick hums as Felicity kisses his and Oliver's heads.

"If you think this distraction will keep us from winning," she says, "you've got another thing coming, Mr. Queen."

Oliver scoffs. "We'll see about that."

 

(Mick―and Felicity―win.)


End file.
